


Bugged (Q2 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [30]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Bugged (Q2 2015)

Yamada comes out of the bathroom in his boxers and sees Yuto half-naked lying on his front, on top of the covers with his pyjama bottoms, his feet kicking in the air like a little girl and his phone firming in his hand, his fingers tapping away on the screen. It is getting warm, but Yuto refuse to ditch his pyjamas because he loves it too much (even though their pyjamas usually end up on the floor half way through the night anyway).  
Yamada stands by the bathroom door, looking at Yuto whilst he’s on his phone and his brows furrow.   
Yuto has lost weight.   
It’s not like he can see more of Yuto’s ribs or anything (because you can always see his ribs), but his killer jawline is looking more and more dangerous, and his cheekbones are definitely more prominent than before.   
It’s not like Yuto has had plastic surgery.   
He is sure Yuto hasn’t had plastic surgery.  
He would know, he spends more than half of his day with him.  
He walks towards the full-length mirror and looks at himself.  
He knows he has put on weight.  
It’s not obvious to other people, but he knows.  
His jeans are not snug per se, nor his t-shirts are getting tight, he just feels a bit squidgy round his waist, and he doesn’t like it.   
“Yama-chan?” Yuto says, turning his head from to look at him before putting down his phone. “What are you looking at?”  
“My roll of fat.” Yamada answers.  
“What roll of fat?” Yuto asks, rolling to a sitting position. “You have fat?” Yamada pinches his waist. “That’s not fat.”  
“I am squidgy.” Yamada says, turning to the side.  
“You’re not squidgy.” Yamada smirks at him. “Okay. Maybe your bum. But you always have squidgy bum. It’s your signature. It makes your waist look even sexier than it already is.” Yuto says, getting off the bed and stands behind Yamada. “But mostly, you’re Ryosuke.”  
“But look...” Yamada says, grabbing Yuto’s hands on and put them on his waist. “See, squidgy.” Yamada sighs. “I think I need to go on a diet.”  
“Please don’t.” Yuto answers, sliding his hands round Yamada’s waist and hooks his head over his shoulder. “Your six packs are still there, and you still fit into my arms quite happily and I am not having problems with wrapping you up in my arms.”   
“I feel fat.” Yamada sighs.  
“You aren’t fat.” Yuto says, turning Yamada around. Yamada tilts his head up and looks at Yuto. “You are perfect.”  
“I don’t feel it.” Yamada mumbles, burying his face into Yuto’s chest. He can feel Yuto’s heartbeat, so strong and so powerful. It calms him when he hears Yuto’s heartbeat. He’s the only one that can get this close to hear Yuto’s heartbeat. “I am standing next to you, who are perfect in every single way. You’re the epitome of ‘tall, dark and handsome’. I have better skin than you, and that’s pretty much. Even then your skin is just as flawless as mine.”  
“I am not perfect. I have a scar at the top of my lip, remember? And Chinen says if I have any more moles on my face it’ll look like I have the whole bloody plough like the night sky. Poetic and yet at the same time, patronising when it comes from Chinen.” Yuto answers, picking up Yamada who wraps his legs round Yuto’s waist automatically. Yuto plants a kiss on the tip of Yamada’s nose. “And see? Not fat. I can pick you up. Just like that.”  
“You are strong.”   
“You pick me up all the time.”  
“But I look fat next to you.” Yamada pouts, biting his bottom lip.  
“Is that what it is?” Yuto asks, raising one of his eyebrows. Yamada doesn’t say anything. Yuto presses his lips onto Yamada’s to stop him from biting his bottom lip. “Anybody can look fat next to me. Even Yabu and Hikaru. And they are like bamboo sticks.”  
“That’s the point! I am short and fat next to you.”  
“You’re not short and fat.” Yuto says. “You’ve mistaken yourself with Dai-chan.” Yamada smiles and a small blush creep up onto his cheek. “Even though I have to admit you two are VERY similar.” He rests his hand on the side of Yuto’s face.  
“You’ve lost weight.”   
“I haven’t.” Yuto answers. “I would know, I weight myself this morning.”  
“But your face...”  
“You know what we are like.” Yuto says, rubbing his cheeks on Yamada’s hand. “I’ll drink more water and I’ll get my fat face back. Shall I drink more water now so I’ll have a fat face? But I’ll wake you up every hour in the middle of the night because I’ll need to pee.” Yamada smiles. “Please can we go to sleep now? The sun is going to come out soon and I am very tired. Even though you’re not fat because you are full of muscles and muscles are heavier than fat, but you are not exactly light.”  
“You can put me down, you know?” Yamada says as Yuto walks towards the bed.  
“Why type of boyfriend would pick you up and put you on the floor, when the bed is only a few metres away?” Yuto asks and sits down at the edge of the bed with Yamada on his lap. “And I like it when you’re wrapped round me. It feels real.”  
“Real?”  
“You don’t feel real.” Yuto says as Yamada gets off his lap and sits on the bed whilst Yuto lies on his side and faces him. “You’re more and more like Koichi-kun. A bit like... a fairy tale existence? A prince.”  
“I am real.” Yamada says, taking Yuto’s hand and plants a kiss on his knuckles. “Definitely real to you.” Yamada reaches out, and as Yuto assumes he is going in for a hug and opens up one of his arms, Yamada reaches out and pinches one of Yuto’s nipples. Yuto lets out a massive scream.  
“What did you do THAT for?”  
“I don’t know. I just feel like it.” Yamada says before leaning into kiss Yuto, but Yuto flinches away and covers both of his nipples with his hands. Yamada pouts. “Why did you flinch?”  
“You just pinched my nipple. I am very sensitive right now.” Yuto says.   
“I’m sorry.” Yamada says, grabs Yuto’s face and kisses him. “It was just... there.”  
“It’s always THERE.” Yuto says, rubbing his nipple to sooth the pain. Yamada keeps planting kissing all over his face.   
“It was telling me to pinch it.” Yamada says. ”Your nipples were telling my nipples they need to be pinched.” Yamada says. “And in turn, my nipple notified my brain so I actioned on it.”  
“I am pretty sure my nipples didn’t say that.” Yuto sighs as he lies down flat on the bed and Yamada reaches for the lights before he gets into the bed next to Yuto. The little nightlight turns on in the corner of the room. “Your nipples misheard mine.”  
“My hand apologise to your nipple.”  
“My nipple accepts your apology.” Yuto answers with a laugh. He doesn’t understand why they always have weird and strange conversations. Yamada presses another kiss onto Yuto’s bare shoulders before laying his head on Yuto’s chest.   
“You know, Dai-chan will kill you if he hears what you said.” Yamada says as he presses a kiss in the middle of Yuto’s chest.  
“Hear what?”  
“You called him fat and short.”  
“Technically I didn’t.” Yuto answers. “Besides, it’s just you and me here. If you don’t tell him and I definitely won’t, how is he going to find out?” Yuto says, running his hand through Yamada’s hair.  
“Chii might have bugged my flat. I don’t know. I wouldn’t put it past him.” Yamada says, rubbing his face on Yuto’s chest to get comfortable.  
“We should stay at mine instead.”   
“And you think Chii hasn’t bugged yours?” Yamada smirks and presses another kiss to the nipple.

\---

“Nakajima Yuto. Did you call me fat and short? Why would you call me fat and short? Did you not know that’ll break my heart? I thought you love me!” Dai-chan asks as he stomps into the dressing room one day.  
“I did not call you fat and short... directly.” Yuto says, looking at Yamada who shrugs at him, also looking slight shocked. Both of them turn to look at Chinen, who sits in the corner of the room, his 3DS covering his face completely.  
Yuto and Yamada are both sure there are horns coming out of his head.


End file.
